1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a tire pressure monitoring system, and more particularly to an ID code learning device and a method of learning ID code.
2. Description of Related Art
As development of transportation, more and more vehicles are equipped with various devices for ensuring safety driving, such as tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS). The conventional TPMS has sensors to sense pressures of tires, and the sensing results are sent to a central monitoring processor. The tire pressure monitoring system will warn the driver if the tire pressure is abnormal to ensure safety driving.
Typically, the conventional TPMS is provided with an ID (identification) code learning device which receives RF signals from the sensors in/on tires to obtain ID codes in the RF signals. The ID codes are paired with tire location codes, and then the corresponding ID codes and tire location codes are sent to the central monitoring processor and saved in the central monitoring processor. After that, the central monitoring processor may tell where the RF signals come from, and examine and show the information of each tire. Wherein the sensors may be valve type TPMS sensors using valve as antenna.
However, the conventional code learning process is applicable only in small vehicles, such as sedan and SUV. For those large vehicles, such as truck and pick-up truck, which have two tires at an end of the axle, the conventional code learning process can't identify those tires. Therefore, the central monitoring processor may generate wrong information of the tires.